A Plan to Smile
by Nyan Nyan Soup
Summary: Misaki doesn't want to partake in the usual idiocy that is Hello, Happy World!. And yet, here she is. Waiting for the devil. Like she always does. (Hagumi's there too. Stupid character limit.)


Hello! This is my first Bandori fic and it's always weird when I start writing for a new fandom, so please excuse me if I feel out of place... ehehe. HaroHapi! is my fave band so I decided to write a pointless little something for them. It's not meant to go anywhere really, just having a bit of fun with writing for my best girls is all~

Thank you for taking the time to read my silly little fic, and as I always say, please inform me of any errors you find!

* * *

Misaki lightly kicked a rock out of pure boredom. It did a hop, skip, and a jump several feet away, rolled a bit, and came to a complete stop. She stared at the rock for a few seconds before sighing. It wasn't enough to satisfy her boredom - or her growing impatience. Just about everyday it was same thing. Wait and wait and wait... and be disappointed, or annoyed, or angry. For once she just hoped she could be left alone and do as she pleased rather than get dragged along into some stupid, silly little group that continued to test her patience time and time again. It was like she'd lost all control of her life and couldn't figure out how to get it back.

Especially now.

This was meant to be a nice weekend all to herself. For Misaki to finally get some quiet time at home, and yet here she was. It wasn't even like she was kidnapped or anything. She left her house of her own accord. Although, she had to admit it did feel kind of like a verbal kidnapping. One that sounded nothing like an actual kidnapping, and was completely voluntary... and really she could just leave and go back home. So what was keeping her on that corner? A corner she stood on every time she had to wait for the devil to strike. A blonde devil with a high-pitched voice and goofy smile that she wanted to tear right off that annoying, obnoxious, ridiculous, stupid, idiotic-

" _Misakiiiii!_ "

"Gah!" Misaki yelped.

The girl went stiff at the sudden call of her name. It wasn't so much that it snapped her from her internal complaining, but more about the voice that shouted it. She kept her head down as she was staring at the pavement of the sidewalk. She heard rapid footsteps stop behind her and felt a dark, evil presence looming over her shoulder. She hoped if she stood still long enough, the devil wouldn't see her. Like some kind of dinosaur perhaps. Or just an idiot. Whichever would ignore her quicker.

"Mi! Sa! Kiiii!"

In a swift movement, Misaki whirled around and came face to face with the devil she'd been fearing this entire time. There it was, that diabolical smile, those soulless yellow eyes that stared right through everything, and the long blonde hair with bangs that would infuriate any and all professional hair stylists! The sight of it was pure, unadulterated evil!

"Oh! There you are! I was beginning to think I was shouting at the wrong person. Thanks for waiting for us." Kokoro said in her usual cheerful tone.

She didn't think twice about the look of agony on Misaki's face. After all, that was usually how her friend looked, so Kokoro didn't think anything of it... not like she thought about much to begin with, though.

"K-Kokoro-chan... Maybe you're being, uh... um... too loud?" Kanon suggested as she walked up to stand next to Kokoro.

"Hm? Too loud? But Kanon, how else will Misaki hear me if she's not looking at me?" The blonde wondered.

"Sound... projects..." Kanon answered, hoping that was enough for Kokoro to understand.

The curious look on Kokoro's face told Kanon that the blonde didn't quite get it. The older of the two simply sighed in response. A groan followed said sigh, which caused Kokoro and Kanon to looked over to Misaki.

"Ko... ko... ro. What exactly was the reason for getting me out here on a weekend I have off of work?" Misaki questioned, a feeling a poison oozing off her words.

"I dunno." Kokoro plainly replied with her trademark smile plastered on her face.

Misaki and Kanon flinched before letting out identical disappointed sighs.

"So, there's no plans then?" Kanon asked.

"That's not quite it. I didn't come up with anything to do, sure, but I knew I wanted to spend time with you guys at least. We can work together to come up with something to do! Right, Kaoru?" Kokoro explained.

"Why of course, Kokoro. We shall put our heads together and devise the greatest plan this world has seen!" Kaoru gracefully exclaimed as she rested an elbow on Misaki's shoulder.

The sudden appearance of the taller girl made Misaki shreech in surprise. Kanon looked dumbfounded as she glanced between Kaoru's current spot and the place behind her where she last saw Kaoru earlier.

"D-don't startle me like that!" Misaki complained and quickly side-stepped away from Kaoru.

Kaoru stumbled as she lost her point of balance - Misaki's shoulder - and rather clumsily got herself back into an upright position, flipping her bangs and attempting to give off a model's stare to look as cool as possible despite how embarrassing the whole incident really was. Kokoro giggled and flashed a smile at her friends' antics while Misaki tried to compose herself after Kaoru's surprising appearance.

"Say, where's Hagumi-chan? Is she running late?" Kanon inquired to no one in particular as she realized they were one body short.

Just in time, Hagumi jogged down the street flailing her arms in the air at her friends and calling their names. The girls all looked over at her as she approached them.

"Kokoron! Kaoru-kun! Kano-chan-senpai! Mi-kun! Yay! You're all here!" Hagumi shouted and came to a full stop in front of Kaoru.

The red head looked around a bit and lost the smile on her face. She seemed happy and energetic just a moment ago, but now she looked rather worried over something.

"Hagumi! You're finally here! Is Michelle with you?" Kokoro greeted and asked her friend.

Hagumi rapidly shook her head. "Nu-uh. I went looking for Michelle on my way here, but couldn't find her. I was hoping she'd already be here, but I guess she's not coming."

"Gee... I wonder why." Misaki muttered in a sarcastic tone.

Kanon glanced at Misaki, knowing what the brunette meant by that.

A gasp escaped from both Kokoro and Kaoru.

"Not coming!?" Kokoro repeated, clearly sounding shocked.

"But... without the Great Michelle..." Kaoru started.

"We're not Hello, Happy World!" Kokoro and Kaoru exclaimed in unison.

"Not Hello, Happy World!? What will we do if we're not Hello, Happy World!?" Hagumi nervously questioned.

"We'll just have to go hunt for Michelle!" Kokoro decided and pumped a fist in the air.

"But Kokoro, what if... what if Michelle has been... bearnapped?" Kaoru suggested, hoping she was wrong.

"Bearnapped!? No! Not Michelle! She's too strong for that!" Kokoro argued.

Misaki and Kanon watched as the three other girls went back and forth about some kind of nefarious plot that must have occured to 'bearnap' Michelle over the course of last night. Misaki scowled at the mental reminder of the Michelle suit currently sitting in her room where she left it.

"And then I break into their base and fight them all, right?" Hagumi asked.

"Yes! And that's when Kaoru'll grab the key to the cell. Then you say some super duper cool one-liner!" Kokoro assured Hagumi and added onto the plan.

"'You scoundrels are in for a 'bear'el of trouble!' Like that?" Kaoru quoted.

"Perfect! Then you unlock Michelle's cell to free her! At that moment, a hidden criminal will emerge and that's when Kanon jumps him, breaking his arms!" Kokoro described further.

"Huh!? Huuuuh!? What was that, Kokoro-chan!? M-me... breaking someone's arms? I-I couldn't do that... Fuee..." Kanon anxiously protested.

Misaki let out a small groan. She couldn't listen to such ridiculousness any further. It was always one crazy idea after another. She couldn't ever quite believe the others really went along with Kokoro's spontaneous thoughts. It was like the blonde spouted out any and every idea that came to mind without care for how stupid or improbable it was. It was so aggravating for Misaki to hear.

"Hey," Misaki announced to get the girls' attention, "I actually saw Michelle on my way here. She said-"

"Oh! Really!? Is she okay? Not bearnapped?" Kokoro interrupted.

Misaki had to keep her mouth shut for a second or else run the risk of losing all her patience.

"Yes. Michelle is fine. She said she couldn't come today though. She's busy with... bear stuff." Misaki continued, struggling to sound calm.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense." Hagumi said.

"Huh. Well I hope she gets things taken care of." Kaoru replied.

"I guess we'll just have to wait 'til next band practice to see her again." Kokoro stated.

Kanon and Misaki couldn't believe it was just that easy. One minute the other three were devising some wild plan to rescue Michelle, and the next they just casually accepted that Michelle was busy at the moment. Misaki wasn't sure if she should be disappointed or impressed.

"So what are we doing today, Kokoron?" Hagumi wondered, suddenly changing the subject.

"Dunno." Kokoro cheerfully replied.

Even though they heard Kokoro say it already, Kanon and Misaki sighed again at the blonde's answer.

"Then let's share ideas!" Hagumi suggested.

"Yes! All of us together will surely find a sound activity to partake in for the day!" Kaoru agreed and made some kind of dramatic pose that involved unnecessarily pointing out into the distance.

"How about a jog? We can race from here to CiRCLE! Or to the school!" The red head shouted out.

"Ah, or perhaps a trip to the library. We can recite scenes of our favorite novels." Kaoru recommended.

"M-maybe we could all see a movie... I'm interested in that rom-com that just came out." Kanon added.

The group fell silent for a second and Kokoro turned to Misaki, the usual smile on her face. Misaki looked back to Kokoro, disturbed by the blonde's piercing yellow stare to the point that she finally had to look away.

"W-what?" Misaki questioned, sounding irritated.

"What's your suggestion, Misaki?" Kokoro responded.

"I'd like to go home..." The brunette quietly grumbled.

"Home? But why? Did you forget something?" Kokoro wondered.

Misaki flinched. She didn't think Kokoro would actually hear her. She'd have to remember from now on that Kokoro had excellent hearing.

"N-no, nevermind. It's nothing." Misaki sighed. "Well, how about just getting lunch? I haven't eaten since breakfast and it was just some cereal."

"That's perfect!" Kokoro exclaimed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Lunch?" Kanon questioned.

"Not just lunch, everyone's ideas! We'll do it all! We can jog to the fast food place for lunch, then jog to the library, then jog to the movies!" The blonde explained.

Kanon fidgeted with her hands while Misaki groaned. Hagumi and Kaoru on the other hand, seemed to be brimming with happiness.

"A sound idea indeed, Kokoro! How reliable and smart you are! This way we can participate in everyone's suggestions." Kaoru praised their lead singer.

Kokoro looked like her eyes were sparkling as she giggled and held her head high in pride.

"K-Kokoro, listen. I don't think jogging everywhere would be a good idea. And does everyone even have enough money for both lunch and a movie?" Misaki inquired, hoping she could find a way out of Kokoro's silly idea.

"Don't worry, I can pay for everyone! And it's not like you have to run if you don't wanna. I'm sure a light jog would be enough to count." Kokoro happily reassured Misaki.

The brunette sighed once again. It really was too stressful to try dealing with Kokoro. Misaki might have been fine with doing one of those activities - other than jogging - but doing all of them would be way too tiring. She wasn't even sure they had enough time in the day to do it all. Kanon even seemed a little overwhelmed by the new busy schedule. Well, 'a little' might have been an understatement considering the amount of nervous noises Misaki could hear coming from her.

"Let's stop standing around and start running then! No need to think anymore about it!" Hagumi exclaimed as she suddenly dashed off past everyone.

Without even having a chance to stop her, the rest of the girls watched as Hagumi disappeared around a corner. Kanon seemed antsy on her feet, like she didn't want to get left behind, but her body couldn't move. She flinched when Kaoru reached down and gently grasped her hand.

"Please, allow me to assist you in our jog, my little kitten." Kaoru offered.

Kanon looked up at Kaoru and a bright blush formed on her face. It was more than obvious that her hand was shaking from Kaoru's touch.

"A-ah... aaahh... o-o-okaaay..." Kanon barely managed to mumbled as she tried avoiding eye contact.

Kaoru nodded and she lightly pulled on Kanon's arm to let her know they were going to start. It was only a slow jog - a bit more like speed walking - so the two weren't going very far, but it was enough for Kanon to easily keep up with Kaoru. The two went around the same corner as Hagumi and left Kokoro and Misaki behind.

"Aren't you gonna go after them?" Misaki questioned.

"Of course! But not without you." Kokoro replied, the cheery tone in her voice hurting Misaki's ears.

Misaki didn't reply.

"I'm gonna stick with you the whole time!" The blonde continued.

"...Why?" Misaki finally spoke, sounding annoyed, but of course Kokoro didn't pick up on that.

"To make sure you smile at least once today! That's my plan!" Kokoro smiled and held her arms up like it was some kind of big announcement.

Misaki's eyes widened just a bit and she furrowed her brow. She didn't know how to feel about that. There was some kind of feeling in her that was part annoyance and part... something else that she couldn't describe. The idea of Kokoro keeping an eye on her all day sounded terrible, but the girl's reasoning made sense. Well, in a Kokoro kind of way at least.

Kokoro wanted to make sure Misaki smiled.

Kokoro wanted to make sure Misaki had fun.

Kokoro... cared about Misaki.

Misaki looked at Kokoro. The blonde stared at her with those same soulless, empty eyes. There might have been a smile on her face, but her eyes definitely conveyed a blank expression. It just plain creeped Misaki out. And yet despite that, Misaki was rather okay with Kokoro's little plan to the point that she changed her mind about not wanting to be out today. She didn't think it would be _too_ bad to have the devil looking out for her.

"Okay then, but don't think getting me to smile will be an easy venture... Kokoro." Misaki said, a bit of a smug look in her silver eyes.

Kokoro seemed to well up with happiness as she flashed a wide smile and clasped a hand onto Misaki's.

"Let's go then! We gotta run really, really fast if we wanna catch up to Hagumi!" Kokoro loudly said.

Before Misaki could reply, Kokoro tugged her hand rather hard and she was forced to keep up with the blonde's fast speed.

"W-woah! Kokoro! Slow dooown!" Misaki shouted.

All she heard was the devil's obnoxious laugh as she tried to keep up with being dragged around the corner.

* * *

I think one of the reasons Kokoro is my best girl is precisely because her eyes look empty and like she stares right through you. I dunno, I just like that sorta thing. So it's just another reason to like Kokoro. As far as I've seen no one's ever brought attention to that though, so maybe I'm the only one that thinks that. Either way I bet Misaki thinks it.

Oh and hey, y'all wanna know some stupid gay trivia? Turns out 'neko' is Japanese gay slang that's used in an opposite way as 'bear'. So every time Kaoru calls a girl koneko or little kitten it's super extra gay. Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


End file.
